


In the Rain, a Masquerade

by morgan_cian



Series: Poetry [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian





	In the Rain, a Masquerade

The rain patters.

It slides down the pane of glass.

The glass between life and me.

I hear the music, loud and happy.

I can hear the laughter, voices, life.

The rain patters.

It blurs the bright colors.

The light, the hair, the skin, red, white, black, blue.

The people dance, their movements disjointed.

Water makes it indistinct.

Echoes of beauty twisted and faded.

The rain patters.

Life dances, moves and flows.

As I watch.

Standing at the window.

Standing in the rain.

The caress of moonlight is cold.


End file.
